It Takes Two To Tango
by Pos-sess-ed1
Summary: Kagome meets Sesshoumaru while working for a cruise ship.


Disclaimer: I do not ownthese characters nor do I make money from them, Rumiko Takahashi does.

A/N: This is the result of a request. We were having a discussion about Sesshoumaru and employment possibilities. :)

* * *

**It Takes Two To Tango.**

He was here again tonight, just like all the other nights. A wealthy dowager was draped over his arm as they made their way to a table in the lounge. 'His' table. He was deliberate in its choosing. It was midway between the "showcase" section, and the "secluded" section. He knew these women wanted their escort to be seen, but they wanted their semi-private moments with him too. He signaled a server.

When Kagome first came on board the cruise ship as a bartender, she didn't know who, or more precisely _what_ he was. Her first night in the lounge was very busy. Most of the passengers had stopped in for a cocktail before going to dinner. Dinner was always formal, so everyone dressed to impress. She goggled at the extravagant finery that met her eye as she filled the orders from the servers and the patrons.

"Put your eyes back in your head, girl, and shut your mouth. You're catching flies," murmured the girl tending bar next to her.

Kagome turned to her. "Sango, I feel like I fell into another world…"

Sango laughed. "You did- the world of the privileged. Just remember," She was suddenly serious, "if you want to keep your job, _look_, but don't touch. These people play by a whole other set of rules. You can't play in that game unless you have the money, honey. You try to play, and you'll end up hurt, or out on your ass."

Kagome nodded her understanding. She and Sango met during orientation. They discovered they were roommates and hit it off immediately. Sango had tended bar for this cruise line for the past two years and was happily showing Kagome the ropes.

Sango's eyes went past Kagome, to the door.

"Well, well, look whose back…" she drawled.

Kagome looked at the entrance to the lounge. So did almost everyone else.

Sango smiled. "THAT is Sesshoumaru Taisho. You've never seen an operator like this guy. Watch and learn, Kagome."

Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away if she wanted too. He was… perfection. Tall and handsome to the point of beautiful, he was rare and exotic. He was impeccably dressed in an understated black Armani tux with a white shirt and a hand painted red silk tie. The tie had white sakura blossoms artistically drifting down one side. His athletic build made that tux look good…

His shoulder-length silver hair was held back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck by a black cord.

His amber eyes carefully surveyed the room, and then he strolled in like he owned the place.

Kagome just stared.

"Hey! You gonna take my order or what?!" snapped the man in front of her.

"Huh?"

"Good God, where do they find these idiots… I _said _I need a scotch and soda, and a glass of champagne. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Kagome smiled sweetly at the irate and impatient man in front of her.

"Yes, sir, right away."

As she poured the drinks, she watched Mr. Taisho work his way to the bar. She ran the man's charge card, and noticed he didn't leave a tip.

'_Asshole'_

She sighed. She'd been warned there were people who were rude to the extreme on this cruise.

"Money can't buy breeding."

A rich, deep, baritone cut across her musings. She quickly looked up and saw Mr. Taisho seated at the bar to her right.

Her heart gave a little leap.

"Good evening, what can I get you tonight?" She laid down a cocktail napkin as the words rolled off her tongue, just as she had been taught.

"Tonic with lime. You're new here aren't you?"

Kagome nodded as she as she slid the glass over. He leaned slightly forward and with long, elegant fingers reached for her. She froze as she watched his hand move toward her chest. He tipped her name tag up.

"Kagome."

The name flowed gently off his lips, like silk.

His hand retreated and she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Well, Kagome, I've got to get to work. Put that on my tab, have Sango show you how. Perhaps I'll see you later."

Get to work? What did that mean? He works on the ship?

The lounge gradually started to empty as everyone drifted toward the dining room. Kagome and Sango talked as they washed glasses, cut garnishes, and wiped down the bar. The lounge would pick up again later when the evenings entertainment began.

"I see you met Mr. Taisho." Sango was grinning at her.

"Yeah, I did. He said he had to get to work. I don't remember seeing him in orientation, though. What did he mean?"

"Oh, he works the ship; he just doesn't work for the cruise line."

"O.K., now you're just being confusing. What are you _not_ saying?"

"Kagome, I'm gonna let you figure it out for yourself, but I'll give you a hint. He was in here tonight doing recon." Sango gave her a wide smile.

"Recon? What's that?" Kagome was intrigued.

"Reconnaissance. You know, scoping out the room…"

Kagome was more confused than ever.

'_Looked to me like the room was scoping __**him**__ out...'_

"You'll understand later, I think." Sango was laughing at some private little joke.

She could not wait to see the look on Kagome's face when she figured it out.

********

The lounge Kagome and Sango worked played ballroom dance music in the evening. Other lounges had other themes such as big band, rock, disco, etc. The lights were lowered to create the proper atmosphere. Patrons sat alone or in pairs at the tables ringing the dance floor.

Two couples were engaged in a foxtrot as Sesshoumaru entered the lounge. He had changed clothes from dinner, but he still looked impressive in a simple charcoal dress shirt, open at the neck, and a pair of black dress slacks. The eyes of every female, and a few males, were on him as he approached the bar.

"Good evening Sango, Kagome."

"Good evening Mr. Taisho." They said it in unison. They looked at each other, "Jinx!"

"Kagome, I'll take a tonic and lime, please."

He turned to face the dance floor. After a few minutes, he took his drink, and walked over to a rather large, older woman sitting by herself at one of the tables.

Sango nudged Kagome and nodded her head in his direction. Kagome looked over.

Sesshoumaru sat down next to the portly bejeweled dowager. Kagome watched as they chatted amiably, like they were old friends. He signaled a server and gave her their order. The server approached the bar.

"I need a bottle of Veuve Clicquot La Grande Dame. Put it on Mrs. Vanderwalker's tab."

"You mean Mr. Taisho's tab." Kagome corrected.

"No… HER tab. Transfer his tab over, she's picking that up as well." The server replied as she filled an ice bucket.

Sango pulled the bottle of champagne and two flutes as she stood watching Kagome. This was priceless. Any minute now…

Kagome was confused. That was a five hundred dollar bottle of champagne. If _he_ ordered it, why was _she_ paying for it? The realization dawned on her. Confused led to stunned, stunned slid into disbelief, and disbelief ran right into revulsion.

"OH!... Ick!"

Sango grabbed her stomach and doubled over with laughter.

"You shoulda… you shoulda… seen… your face!" she gasped out.

"Oh my God, Sango! He's a… a…"

Sango continued to laugh. "Escort? Gigolo? Prostitute? Yep! You got it! He must be good at it too, the ladies always come back for more. Some of them only cruise if they know he's going to be one of the passengers."

Kagome now stared wide-eyed at their table. The two were laughing and he leaned over to nuzzled the fat woman's neck.

Kagome was going to be sick. That cow was old enough to be his mother. Hell, his _grandmother_!

He was playfully nibbling at her ear. A tango started. He stood and offered his hand.

"He's not…" Kagome started to say. She knew the tango was a dance of fire and passion.

"He is." Sango replied with a smirk.

Sesshoumaru led the ponderous woman to the dance floor and they began the dance. Kagome marveled at how graceful and fluid his movements were. Mrs. Vanderwalker had obviously taken lessons in preparation for this cruise. She was adequate, but in his expert arms, she practically floated. He looked at her like she was the only woman on earth, and she ate it up. He finished by dipping her so low, Kagome was sure he would fall over or drop her. Mrs. Vanderwalker was flushed and breathless as he led her back to their table.

Sango smiled knowingly. "They'll be leaving now."

"To go where?"

Sango snorted. "Where do you think? Her cabin, of course!"

"He's going to… WITH HER?"

"Kagome, you really crack me up! Of course! That's what she's paying for! Hell, she'll probably pay for his passage **and** give him some expensive gift on top of that."

"Is he THAT good?"

Sango lifted one eyebrow. "I wouldn't know."

Kagome watched as Mr. Taisho offered his arm and escorted Mrs. Vanderwalker from the lounge.

"Wow." There was genuine awe in Kagome's voice.

"Remember what I said about look, but don't touch." Sango warned her.

********

So here they were, on the last night of the voyage. Kagome went about her business, having seen the scenario played out many times over the week. He would appear two, sometimes three time a night, charming the wealthy widows and making all their dreams come true.

They had watched him leave earlier on yet another tryst.

"He must have some kind of stamina…" she mused to Sango.

"Yeah, I've never heard anyone complain."

It was near the end of the night. They were cleaning the bar and putting everything away in preparation of closing. Kagome told Sango to go ahead, she'd finish up. She was just about done when Sesshoumaru drifted through the door.

"Do I have time for one drink?"

"Sure Mr. Taisho, if it's a quick one."

He seated himself at the bar. "Call me Sesshoumaru. How did you enjoy the cruise?"

Kagome laughed, "Well, I worked most of it! It was fun though. I met some great people, and I learned a lot. How about you, did you enjoy yourself?"

She blushed suddenly, realizing what she'd just asked.

He smiled. He thought her embarrassment was charming. "I worked most of it also, but I too, met some nice people."

He reached out, covered one of her hands and looked directly into her eyes. His eyes held her, she felt pinned. She was suddenly lost in the warm amber depths. He was so suave, so sophisticated and so… alone.

She could feel the loneliness pour out of those eyes. It hurt her to see all that pain. She felt so sorry for him.

"Would you like to dance?" His deep voice gently asked the question.

Kagome, mute, nodded her acceptance.

He held her fingertips respectfully as he walked her to the end of the bar and over to the dance floor. He left her there as he went over to the sound system and selected the music.

A tango started. Kagome smiled nervously as he approached her.

"I don't really know how…"

"I'll guide you. Just follow my lead." He took her in his powerful arms.

Kagome never knew dancing could be like this. It was fast and furious, but at the same time sensual and erotic.

She could feel the fire in his touch and her body began to heat. His eyes never left hers. He pulled her close, his breath warm on her cheek, then spun her away, her body moving in perfect rhythm with his.

They glided across the floor. He was leading, dominating, and demanding her submission. She was following, a bit reluctant, defiant, but in the end, willing.

He bent her backwards to the ground as the dance ended. His strong arm supported her, then slowly brought her upright, flush against his body.

He held her there, his head bent over hers.

She was breathing hard and fast.

One finger lifted her face to his.

He slowly brought his lips to hers, and gently, softly, kissed her.

Pulling back, he smiled, and released her from his embrace.

"Thank you for the dance Kagome, it was a pleasure."

He left her there and walked out of the lounge.

Kagome stood where he had left her. Her fingertips brushed her lips where his kiss still lingered.

"Kagome." Sango's voice cut across the room.

The sound of her name jolted her out of her dream state.

"What's taking so long? Come on, close up!"

"I'm coming, I just need to shut down the sound system."

She hurried to finish and walked with Sango to their cabin. Kagome debated telling her about the dance, but decided against it. It was a private moment between Sesshoumaru and her.

********

The next day, the crew assembled to collect their pay. Kagome noticed her check was short. She couldn't understand why, so she asked Sango about it.

"Did you check your expense sheet? They take out anything you charge while on board."

"But I didn't charge anything!"

"Let's take a look."

Two heads bent over the separate sheet included in the pay envelope.

"Its right there, Kagome. One thousand to Mr. Taisho for services rendered."

"WHAT?!"

Sango chuckled. "He must have liked you. He usually charges twice that for a dance. Lucky you didn't sleep with him."

Kagome seethed. "I didn't sleep with him, but I sure got fucked by him!"

Sango smiled. "I'm not gonna say I told you so, but, I DID warn you! You knew what he was when he walked into the lounge."

Kagome nodded sadly. "He's just a gigolo."

A/N: Thanks for reading! I have been asked it I plan a follow-up where Kagome gets her revenge... I might be persuaded. :)


End file.
